The present invention provides a novel and practical means of joining edge surfaces and other structural configurations together while taking advantage of the low cost production methods as are made possible by very low cost forms of plastic molding. Although the present invention may be employed in many ways, it is especially adapted to use in readily removable plastic fences and other enclosing structures. The novel construction of the present invention permits the connection of fencing or panel segments to form a structure that is limited only by the area available for enclosure. A variant model is disclosed that provides a movable connection that permits the forming of a corner even though the pivot of the corner is substantially coplanar with a midline of the segments on either side of the corner and allows the construction of an enclosure such as a low fence enclosing a flower garden to follow a meandering or random course, as well as around areas bounded by obtuse and right angles and can accommodate acute angles in an alternative embodiment that compromises the midline pivot location.
The design of the present invention permits the quick and easy insertion or removal of a segment of an enclosure without disturbing adjacent connected segments. A hinge pin described herein as a joining rod may be of a length great enough to extend below the lower edge of a fencing and form a fence post to support the fencing in an upright position. If optional corresponding anchor blocks are installed in the ground and are provided with an opening to receive the extended lower extremity of the joining rod, the fencing or segments thereof may be independently lifted from the ground surface, allowing for mowing of grass or trimming other vegetation requiring same, each segment of the fencing then may be readily and independently returned to the identical original position by simple insertion of the extended joining rods into the openings in the anchor blocks. This feature is just one of those which serve to distinguish the present invention from the prior art. Although the foregoing descriptions have been directed to a low fencing as for flower gardens, it is not intended to limit the present invention to use with small enclosures as the construction of the connecting apparatus permits use with larger and heavier structures such as doors.
A search of the prior art discloses a number of joining arrangements, such as various hinges, that differ from the novel construction of the connection aspects of the present invention. The best example of this is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,800 by Allen, in which a series of knuckles having a deep slot therein are engaged with an opposing series of knuckles, also having such slots. Both sets of deeply slotted knuckles are joined by a long hinge pin, for hinging a lid to a rectangular box. But the hinge pin is not substantially coplanar with the midline of segments being connected. It is important to note that this deep slot arrangement extends beyond the axis of the hinge pin to a substantial degree. The reason that this is important is that the present invention utilizes only shallow half round grooves that are no deeper than the radius of the groove. The significance of this seemingly modest design change from such prior art references as Allen cannot be overestimated. That is because one aspect of the present invention is directed to rendering the molding of edge connecting apparatus very inexpensive, because by doing so, the advantages of the invention can be extended to any molded product requiring edge connection or a hinge, no matter how inexpensive. In the mold construction and use arts, the differences in design and manufacturing costs and in operational economy are considerable if deep slots, lips thereover, and especially fully circumscribed openings, can be avoided. A joining rod axis that is substantially coplanar with the midline of segments to be connected is an important added advantage. It is that latter feature which is missing from Petz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,534, even though the half-round groove feature is taught.
None of the other, prior art shown in the present inventor's search or knowledge meet these objectives. Other references are Apfelbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,347,980; Derham, U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,101; Sunka. U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,901; and Kiba, U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,076, Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,096, Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,181, and French Patent No. 1,381,538.
Also of interest is the disclosure of Saunders, et al.. U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,605, illustrating a hinge for use with aircraft control surfaces. Although this design permits the connection of edge surfaces, projecting portions of the connecting structure must pass through a fully circumscribed opening in the structure to which it will join, and be held against separation by a long pin passing through the two joining sections, a construction that is avoided by the present invention as above indicated. One more interesting reference is Voit, West German Patent No. 3,340,671, which shows a tightly interlocking construction but omits the half-round grooves and joining rod.
The present invention offers a novel connecting device that can be assembled very quickly and easily due to the novel connecting fingers that are spaced apart with only a half round groove in each finger. The grooves alternately facing toward the mid-line of the connector body and joined together by a joining rod that is inserted after the connecting edges have been placed in position. This construction allows for each connection without turning or twisting of the connecting fingers and allows a direct edge-to-edge connection. It particularly allows for a more simplified mold construction for molding of component parts permitting the design applicability for very low cost molded items. The particular application for which the edge connecting features of the present invention are most immediately directed are enclosures such as decorative fences that are preferably selectively removable as used in combination with vegetation such as lawns and flower gardens.
There exist plastic molded decorative fences in the prior art. Several examples are Niemiec, U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,066 and Tisbo, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,000. In this art which also includes deep slots, each segment contains a plurality of spikes, usually two or three, which can be placed into the lawn or other ground surface. But this art includes a design or utilization flaw which the present invention overcomes. When a first segment of such fencing is placed into the ground, a second segment cannot be readily attached because the second segment, in order to be attached, must be lowered into the ground to be aligned for attachment, but will not readily be aligned once placed into the ground.
This flaw is overcome by the present invention because the joining rod or hinge pin is used both to assemble first and second segments of the fence to each other, and also extends downwardly into the ground to provide support for both segments that it has assembled and connected together. Further, the joining rod's lower extremity may be removably placed in an opening in an anchor block that has an upper surface which may be disposed flush or coplanar with the surface of the ground. Then each segment of the fencing may be removed independently of adjoining segments and replaced in the same identical position as fixed by the anchor blocks.